Albus Dumbledore's Response To The Haters
by myflyingbroomstick
Summary: Basically, Dumbledore borrows Hermione's laptop and Harry has set him up a Tumblr account. While browsing the Net, what he sees about himself is shocking, so he decides to tell the world the unadulterated truth (and maybe go on a tirade). Multi-Chapter


Hello everyone, Albus Dumbledore here. I hope all of you are well?

Now, I'm here to address certain individuals on the…what do they call it? Int…Internet, right? Right. Forgive me, I am not familiar with this Muggle technology yet. Harry's showing me the ropes though.

Oh yes, onto the topic. Today I am here on this…what's it called again Harry? A Tumbler? Oh, right. Sorry. Now, I was addressing certain individuals on this Internet, not just this Tumbler place but other places beyond. Miss Granger has shown me several pages and at first it was quite amusing, although I was shocked that so many magical folk had access to these machines. I mean there's no possible way the Muggles know about us, right? Oh dear, I hope not. I keep getting sidetracked, dreadfully sorry. Back on topic, shall we?

I have said previously that I was shown these…Web pages as they are known as, and that it was quite amusing at first. Until we got to these groups on this site called a Live Journal, and I must say. I, who am no stranger at all to vitriol against myself and for the most part it makes for most useful kindling, and Fawkes finds them most useful. I don't let it bother me much. However, I have read these things called Death to Capslock and Snapedom…Severus can use the computer? Did he write this?! I shall have to have a dis…wait, he didn't? My most sincere apologies then, Severus. Anyway, I was quite appalled at what I read. Not as much against myself, although the accusations against me I shall have to address very shortly. But firstly the things that have been written about my students. Harry is the bravest and strongest boy I have ever had the pleasure of knowing! He is not, or will he ever, as one (I fear very troubled) young lady so eloquently put it, "a dimwit, a doormat, a bully, or ever been under my "control" in any way."

He's not "blindly following me.", he is drawing upon his own courage to do what is right and I could never be prouder. Also, Miss Granger is not my "spy" and nor is she trying to "control" Harry, she is a bright, independent young witch who only wants what is best for her dear friends. Say about me what you will, but to attack innocent children to undermine me, as well as all Gryffindors is sickening. I have also never influenced Miss Evans in any way to end her friendship with Severus, she's not cold and callous, she did what she thought was best, and she died most heroically. So leave them out of whatever problem you have with me. As for that, as I have previously said I am no stranger to slanders against me, and normally I find them very entertaining. But the accusations I have seen against myself on these sites are absolutely disgusting and cannot be ignored. I have seen people accuse me of causing Miss Bagshot's dementia to protect myself (that is sick, I loved that woman). All the way up to me killing my own sister and every other foul, loathsome thing in between. For instance, to say I "made sure" that Aberforth was ignored and looked down upon by my parents, in school and society that I ridiculed and slandered him and that I made up that dreadful story with the goat?! That is absolutely sick! Yes, I have done things in my life that I'm not proud of, and I always wasn't the best brother but I have never once ever slandered my brother! And how could I make sure he never counted, Ab never found schooling palatable, and all of our parents' energies went to caring for Ariana. Also, we were already outcasts, all of us because of the situation with one family member, so what would I have to gain from such an action? I will admit it was cruel to say what I did about him to Hagrid, but he was the only person I ever told! And do not all siblings say harsh things about one another from time to time, the comment about his reading was jest. Number two, that I set poor Severus up to die. Why? For the same reason I slandered my brother of course, to make sure that their greatness and power could not overshadow my own, as if it ever could, I mean, "Greatest Wizard since Merlin? They don't give these titles out to just anyone my dear…oh, I'm sorry. I got a little…carried away. *clears throat* Anyway, this is completely and utterly false. "

"Hey Professor! Here's something about you sealing the Potter wills?" Hermione called from where she was sitting at her laptop. Dumbledore's eyes widened and his jaw swung open.

"…." "WHAT wills?!" Dumbledore exclaimed when he finally spoke, hands clutching his long white hair as if he was about to tear it out. "Exactly!" Hermione said, shaking her head.


End file.
